Muggles vs Wizards
by Better Wrong than Right
Summary: A war between Muggles and Wizards have begun. Muggles start to realize there is such thing as magic and wish to dispose of it. This is a war where there will be no compromise. Is rated T, may be rated M later if necessary. Pretty much guns Vs. Wands
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am still getting use to using Fanfiction, could someone give me advice on format and stuff? I am not good with a PC so I don't understand all this technical stuff like PDF, JPG, ETC.

**Every shelf and case was filled with artifacts, some dark, some good, and some there just to be intimidating. This was the office of Cornelius Fudge.**

**He would always in the morning read the **_**DAILY PROPHET**_** and do his morning checkup. It mainly consisted of things like: Are the dementors in Azkaban doing their job? Were there any incidents with muggles? These thoughts relentlessly troubled his mind until one day he came to find a time where muggles and wizards would be locked in combat and almost face extinction.**

**This is that story**

**It mainly started with the little things, like shrinking keys and honking tea kettles. These were easy to suppress and obliviate and he rarely ever gave thought to any of them. Till one day a muggleborn infant was in a public library in London, and just happened to make all the books dance and sing until all muggles that saw the commotion had to be kept briefly in solitary for memory management. The Prime Minister, who knew Fudge quite well, was getting uncooperative and rather ignorant. It was like a chain reaction; One thing happened, which made another thing happen, until it was a full blown problem.**

As I get use to using Fanfiction the chapters will eventually get longer I suppose. School has ended for me and summer time is here. I'm looking forward to going fishing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I see. I made a mistake in my first chapter about Author notes. Sorry guys. Once you start writing it's hard to stop isn't it? A notification: This story will have different perspectives from dumbledore's to Harry's, maybe even Obama if he's needed.

"**Prime Minister, Mr. Fudge is here."**

"**Yes, I knew he was here bring him in Mr. Baggins."**

**There was a huge amount of tension in the air. Perspiration started to gather at the minister's brow. They all knew what was at stake. The very thing they tried to keep up and build was crashing down upon them and backfiring.**

**Cornelius slowly moved into the room, his coat and bowler hat giving him a classic appearance.**

"**You may leave now Baggins," said the minister with a hint of anxiety in his voice.**

**As the security guard closed the door behind him with a dull "thud" it signaled the start of a war which none of them could imagine.**

"**So….said Cornelius. Have you gotten anything useful?"**

**The Prime minister's response was less than respectful, "Cornelius cut to the chase, we all know what is to happen if all goes wrong. In fact I see it happening already. Just recently"- He threw down the latest issue of the **_**Harold**_**. The front picture showed the image of the library in which the incident happened. The title read "Is Magic Real?" he gasped. He had worked so hard to cover up this issue. But a baby, a stupid baby had ruined it.**

"**Oh, its not only that Fudge, remember the incident with Barbara?" A muggle saw and took pictures, Pictures of which he posted on a social network."**

**In spite of all this Fudge stood his ground. "Oh please, it can't be that bad."**

"**IT IS THAT BAD. Something is riling up the people, there has been numerous conspiracy theories and such. If you want to keep good credentials I recommend you start thinking."  
**

**Cornelius had many bad days, but this one was worst. It was as if someone took a rock and shattered his glass like wall. He had no choice but to admit. The unthinkable WAS happening the muggles would know. The race would be in chaos. Human against human. What could he do against such reckless hate?**

"**Cornelius, it's only a matter of time, I suggest you start packing."**

**Boy was this a bad day towards his credentials…**

Well guys, whad ya think?


End file.
